


Two hearts in one home

by atleast3letterslongplease



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleast3letterslongplease/pseuds/atleast3letterslongplease
Summary: Harry fell for Louis when he was sixteen, he still does.





	Two hearts in one home

Harry fell in love quickly. It wasn't difficult, everybody loved the witty boy with his wide smile and big blue eyes. The first time Louis kissed him, Harry was confused, but happy. They had just been put into a band. Louis promised him that this was going to be an adventure and that Harry was going to be famous one day. Then he kissed him. Afterwards, Louis told him with a slight tremble in his voice to "shut up, shut the fuck up". They didn't put a name on it. Even after Louis took Harry's virginity and Louis had come with three of Harry's fingers in him and a bitten-off outcry of Harry's name he told him to not think about it. But Harry thought about it, a lot. When they moved in together and Louis told him that this- whatever it was- had to take an end, Harry was heartbroken. He didn't ask when Louis came inside his bedroom that night and he didn't ask when the boy started to cry, whispering "I am not gay" over again and again. Harry decided that he would wait, that he would support Louis until he had figured it out himself. Harry rubbed the boys back until he fell asleep. The next morning, he woke up alone. Louis came back two days later with a girl he introduced as his girlfriend.  
Harry tried to address it. But Louis seemed so fragile whenever they talked about the past. The next few weeks Louis pretented to be happy, but Harry noticed that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. When their tour started, Louis was miserable.  
They started kissing again, and Harry saw himself falling deeper and deeper. He new that this could end badly. But whenever he felt Louis' hands grabbing his curls and Louis' lips against his own, Harry was gone for him.  
After their concert in Manchester, Louis went to a party with Zayn and Niall. He came back drunk, attempting to open the door of Harry's room with the key for his own room. Obviously, it didn't work. Harry woke up from the noises outside. He opened the door and looked into blueblue eyes that were currently staring at Harry's bare chest. "Harry, my fit fit Harold", Louis slurred and licked his lips. "Let's go inside." He didn't wait for an answer but walked past Harry into his room. "I want to go to sleep."  
"Yeah, but first you have to drink water. Wait, I'll get you a bottle.", Harry said, crossing the room and getting a water bottle out of his suitcase. "By the way, you are in the wrong room, mate.", he continued, helping Louis to get his shoes off. "Since when do we call each other mates?", Louis huffed, looking the tiniest bit offended. "I don't now, since you decided that we should be fuckbuddys?". Louis stared at him with wide eyes. "Oi. Never said that. Plus I never heard you complaining." That was true. Harry could never tell Louis no. Never. "Wanna cuddle." Now wasn't an expectation.  
It isn't Harry's fault when they are kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, I hope you enjoy it. English isn't my first language, so feel free to correct any mistakes:)


End file.
